


My nightmare will end?

by AlondraH13



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Capoleon, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, al capone x napoleon oh yeah!, cute nippy, depressed napoleon, descendants references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlondraH13/pseuds/AlondraH13
Summary: Napoleon Bonaparte, a 16 year old French boy who was changed from school because he was expelled from his high school due to a fight that was started by one of his detractors, in that new school he may change but there are certain things that will still haunt him
Relationships: Ahkmenrah & Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum), Ahkmenrah/Lancelot (Night at the Museum), George Armstrong Custer/Amelia Earhart (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Laaa/Tilly (Night at the Museum), Larry Daley & McPhee (Night at the Museum), Napoleon Bonaparte/Al Capone (Night at the Museum), Theodore Roosevelt/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Expelled

Napoleon was at his school about to eat his lunch but a group of boys cornered him from behind.

Napoleon: Hey! Give me back my lunch, Joseph!

Joseph: We won't, you idiot boy.

Joseph's friends shoved him to the ground while Joseph stole his lunch.

Napoleon: What happened to you Joseph? We were friends when we were children, you were good.

Joseph: You said it, but I got tired of your immaturity and your incompetence.

Napoleon: These fools, they brainwashed you, I did nothing to them.

Joseph: You did something to us, you disturb us with your presence.

Napoleon: Well, if they want war! They will have it!

Napoleon rose from the ground, kicked at Joseph's two friends with all his might.

Napoleon: Your good boy is over! Now I will be as bad as you!

Napoleon punched Joseph in the face until he was unconscious, when he saw that he did, he ran to hide behind the stairs of the school building.

The boys were looking for him but they did not find him because he hid in his classroom, Napoleon was in the classroom attending his class but he was sent to detention.

Principal: Napoleon Bonaparte! It's weird that you hit one of my best students and knocked him unconscious.

Napoleon: Joseph Fouché and his friends annoy me from the first semester, and they don't realize it until I defended myself against them, I hit him because I was tired of them making fun of me.

Joseph's friends went into detention to evidence Napoleon in order to defend Joseph's mistreatment of him.

Oswald: Mr. Principal, Napoleon is a bad influence on us, he steals and annoys Joseph, and the third semester boys tell me that he secretly smokes from high school.

Napoleon: What? I don't smoke! Nor do steal! You guys are crazy! "he said, upset.

Principal: Enough! Bonaparte, I think you are expelled, your colleagues are showing bad things about you, also that doesn't justify the fact that you have beaten Joseph, I will send an email to your parents about your expulsion.

Napoleon: No! My parents are going to kill me ... My dream of going to study at university was ruined.

Napoleon came out of detention very upset, he stood in front of a closed classroom window, looked at himself, and punched hard breaking the glass, seeing what he did, ran before he was caught and remained in one of the balconies of the building.

Napoleon: Did you want that, parasites? See the expelled emperor! They already have it! I just want to tell you something. I hate you for all your contempt! My life is not fair! Now leave me alone! Everyone can go to hell! he yelled as he wept furiously.

Napoleon took his backpack to go home to reflect on what he did.

Hours later...

Dad: I can't believe they kicked you out of the best high school in town.

Napoleon: No one at this school loved me, it was everyone's mockery, and I defended myself against Joseph after a long time.

Mom: He was your friend.

Napoleon: No, Mom! He was no longer my friend, I hate him.

Mom: What do you mean you hated him? If I invited him to all your birthdays.

Napoleon: He has never been since he left the Big City and he came back worse than ever, why do you think nobody went to my birthday?

Mom: You are antisocial son, I wish you were like Angela.

Napoleon: Angela! Angela... She is the best daughter, the best student, the best model, the one who will keep the house, the best friend, she the best in everything. What about me? I'm your son.

Dad: Angela is different from you and the older one.

Napoleon: All those birthdays I spent alone because I had no friends, I disgusted them, I gave them laziness, all those balloons, clowns, magicians and music were only for me, there was no one with me, you abandoned me because you preferred to see your beautiful daughter competing in beauty pageants, and I was alone, at Christmas they didn't fill me with gifts like her.

Mom: Don't be dramatic, Nippy.

Napoleon: No! I don't care if I study or not.

Dad: We should have sent you to that reformatory in the summer.

Napoleon: Why don't you go to hell? I hate them.

He ran to lock himself in his bedroom, while proceeding to cry.

Napoleon: It's over! My life is total shit! I'm a shit to everyone, I break everything I touch "he said between sobs.

He cried until he fell asleep even with his uniform on.

The next day, Napoleon would not have any more school, so he started playing in the arcade store to get his frustration out, he exchanged his credits to earn a pirate doll that he found adorable.

Napoleon: Good! I have won this little friend.

He left there, where he met an unknown boy in the town.

??: Cute doll.

Napoleon: Thanks... I've never seen you around here.

??: I don't live here, I live in the city, I came to visit my grandparents.

Napoleon: No wonder, well I must go...

??: Hey! Why are you not at school? You must be in your middle school.

Napoleon: Middle school? Are you making fun of me? ''he said annoyed as he crossed his arms.

??: Nerd! Not at all... So you don't go to school?.

Napoleon: I was at Santa Olga High School but I was expelled yesterday.

??: Santa Olga? The best high school in this town and it's a private school.

Napoleon: Yes, my parents are furious with me, but I think I will no longer be able to study at a university in the future.

??: I see.

Napoleon: I must go.

Napoleon went home on his bicycle, accidentally dropping a piece of paper, the unknown boy picked up the sheet and looked at it.

??: His name is Napoleon Bonaparte, he has nice writing, and this little paper has his personal information because it is a piece of a summons from his institute.

The stranger went to his destination, intrigued to know more about the little boy he had just met, he felt that he should know more about him.


	2. A decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon lasted almost a week without going to school, because his parents spent his time working or visiting his older sister who was in university, he would spend it alone, and when they returned they gave him a decision.

His parents went to work before noon and returned very late at night, to which he was left alone at home, since he didn't go to school after his expulsion, he only spent playing video games, tidying up his room and in the afternoons he went for a ride on his bicycle to the river that was close to a neighboring city.

Napoleon: I've been better now that I'm doing nothing but relaxing and doing a few household chores * he thought.

Napoleon saw the river that was a few kilometers from a neighboring city.

Napoleon: It will be a good idea to come here to relax.

He left his bicycle next to a tree, where Napoleon began to write in his diary about what he felt.

"Dear diary, today is Sunday, seven days after I was expelled from the town's high school, I have felt that my life is not fair because nobody loves me, my parents don't care, they prefer my older sister a thousand times, who is a good student and with a beautiful appearance, my teachers defended those who bothered me and I was the unfortunate person from school, at the rate I am going I don't think I can continue studying I don't care if I continue studying! I couldn't even explain anything to them, if I was of legal age I was working but not..."

Napoleon closed his diary abruptly, and was annoyed at what was happening.

Napoleon: Even if I go to another school or get good grades, my parents will never value me as they do with Angela *he thought with resignation*.

He took out a family photograph that he carried in his blue backpack, took it with both hands.

Napoleon: I can never reward them no matter if I do things right, I was born to be a good-for-nothing then, Stupid Angela! Stupid parents! I hate them! I don't understand why in this photograph they had me with face mask and away from you? If I understand... They didn't want me by their side, they didn't want imperfections, I am their hindrance! Napoleon Bonaparte is an unwanted child! *yelled totally annoyed*.

He tossed the photograph into the river while screaming how much he hated them.

He returned to his house almost at ten at night, his parents and his sister were already at home, he came seeing how her parents paid attention to her.

Angela: I can go to Japan for an exchange! *said excitedly *.

Dad: We are proud of you Angela! You are a good daughter, student and never cause us problems.

Napoleon heard everything, and was upset but tried not to yell at them.

Angela: Nippy! Aren't you going to congratulate me?

Napoleon: Oh yes... Congratulations *he said nonchalantly*.

Angela: I promise when I go to Japan I will bring you something, and by the way, we were talking about going to school where you are going.

Napoleon: Ah thank you... *he said even more nonchalantly *.

Dad: Napoleon, your mother and I were looking for a high school for you.

Napoleon was silent.

Dad: Since you were expelled from high school, and there is no other in town, we should send you to the high school that is in the neighboring city, there are three high schools, but you will go to Porter High School.

Napoleon: But if that city is full of strange people *he said something nervous* They'll tear me to pieces there!

Mom: We had no choice, but I am sorry to tell you that you will be in a semester ahead because there they use another educational system, so you would be as if you were in the second year.

Napoleon: But if I... I was in the first year, in the second semester! I will feel very lost! *said a little alarmed*.

Angela: Better... You are going to leave a semester before your classmates from your other school.

Dad: We already got you the high school uniform, we already made your registration, and you will go from tomorrow.

Napoleon: That uniform is ridiculous! Red and blue don't go with me.

Mom: Don't complain! Tomorrow you will go to that school, because we can no longer bear that you break things because of your courage or that you return when you want.

Angela: You will enter at seven in the morning, I would take a shower and prepare everything for classes.

Napoleon only went to his room to get everything ready.

Napoleon: Well... I wouldn't know how to react with that decision, I hope they don't hit me. God take care of me tomorrow at my new school! *said a little scared*.


	3. It's you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon arrives at the new school where he begins to feel uncomfortable and one of his classmates wants to give him his attention

Napoleon got up a little late, had already showered at night, put on his new uniform, carried his backpack with a few books, including his plush doll (his faithful friend), had to leave fifteen minutes before 6:00 a.m. the morning, he went to the neighboring city by bus, he was able to locate his new school through the building, so he entered with a bit of insecurity.  
Arriving when it was fifteen minutes to seven in the morning.

He walked through the halls of the school, he saw couples kissing and some in group laughing.

Napoleon: Disgusting! "he thought.

He went to the secretary's cubicle that told him the classroom where he would be and his schedule.

A tall, skinny boy looked at Napoleon with some curiosity.

??: Awww! That boy has to be new here! Is small and adorable "he thought.

Napoleon went up the stairs of his building where the classroom is where he saw students laughing while looking at him, they believed that he was a first year because he was so small, the French ignored them following his path just then, Napoleon felt like someone was watching him so He went to where his classroom was waiting for the teacher to arrive.  
When the professor arrived, Napoleon entered to be presented to his classmates.

Professor Larry: Students! I want to introduce you to your new classmate Napoleon.

Napoleon was crestfallen and quite shy.

Professor Larry: Come on Napoleon, your classmates want to know your name, age and what you like to do "he whispered.

Napoleon: I am Napoleon Bonaparte ... I just turned 16 a month ago ... I am from the neighboring town, "he said shyly.

Kahmunrah: Why are you so small?

Custer: Are you 16? But if most of us are going to be 17 years old.

Jedediah: You should go first year, guy.

Everyone laughed.

Napoleon was silent and tried not to cry.  
Everyone stopped laughing until a boy spoke.

??: Don't make fun of Napoleon! "he said annoyed.

Napoleon looked at the boy who defended him who seemed interested in him.

Professor Larry: Thank you, Al Capone!

Al smiled at the Frenchman, making him blush.

Professor Larry: Sit next to Al Capone.

Napoleon sat in the back with Al.  
In that he felt how they touched his hand.

Al: It's you? The village boy! "whisper.

Napoleon nodded his head.

Al: No one is going to bother you, I'm going to take care of you.

Napoleon was nervous with Al, for so many smiles and holding hands during class.

Al: You're going to be mine! "thought.


	4. A complicated day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon on his first day at the new school feels uncomfortable 'cause his classmates bother him to such a degree of self-harm.

Everyone goes to recess, Napoleon stays inside the classroom writing calmly until he felt that he was soaked with a sweet liquid that wet his entire notebook and his uniform.

Napoleon: Oh no! My notebook! My new uniform! "he exclaimed worried.

Kahmunrah and Ivan bother him.

Napoleon: What's wrong with yours, idiots? I haven't done anything "he said worried.

Kahmunrah: Well, we want to welcome you, but we accidentally wet everything.

Ivan: What are you doing here in the second year, you should be in the first year, with them you would be better.

Napoleon: That's how they adapted me here.

Ivan: Good luck with your project about the friendship festival, Valentine's Day will be in two days, and you don't have a friend with whom to present your theme.

Kahmunrah: Guys! Look how we welcomed the new one, who will not be graded in the Civics class.

All the classmates saw Napoleon totally wet, to which the others began to mock him.

Ivan: What will you do now?

Napoleon tried not to cry, so he took his things to go to the bathroom quickly, pushing the other classmates as he ran as far as possible, reaching the bathroom, he closed the door to start crying and speak alone.

Napoleon: It doesn't matter where you go! I suffer wherever, why doesn't anyone leave me alone? Or to treat me better "he said between sobs.

Napoleon took a cutter from his backpack.

Napoleon: I can't take it anymore! If nobody loves me, neither do I... I love myself "he said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Napoleon made cuts on his arms, lifting the sleeves of his white shirt to make the cuts, then he lifted his blue pants to above the knee to cut himself just below the thigh, causing him to cut deeply, being thus passed out from the weakness.

A few minutes later Attila entered the bathroom to wash his face and when he turned to right and saw Napoleon lying on the floor unconscious.

Attila: Oh God! The new boy! He'll be dead? "he said scared.

Attila called Al Capone who was nearby.

Attila: Al! Help me take him to the infirmary.

Al helped Attila take Napoleon to the infirmary, where they received him to heal his wounds and wake him up.

Later...

Napoleon woke up totally confused.

Napoleon: Where am I? What happened? "he asked confused.

The Frenchman looked around, saw how next to him was his white shirt still wet and his pants lifted to the knees, with his shirt, and he saw someone sitting next to him, it was Al Capone, the boy who defended him in the morning of the first taunt.

Al: Don't panic, I'm Al, I won't do anything wrong to you, I've been here since they brought you in.

Napoleon: What happened?.

Al: You passed out in the bathroom, cut your arms and thighs, you had a cutter in your hand.

Napoleon: Where's my cutter? "he asked anguished.

Al: Well... Attila gave it to the prefect and confiscated it.

Napoleon: Merde! How am I going to vent my pain? "He said in a tantrum.

Al: Don't say that, it was for your own good, I don't want you to hurt yourself, sweetness "he said as he took one of his small hands.

Napoleón: I want to hurt myself to death, 'cause nobody loves me, in my house they don't pay attention to me 'cause of my sister, in my other school they expelled me because of those who bothered me and now the same thing happens to me at this school, I'm tired of it! "he said annoyed.

Al saw how the totally frustrated and sad French had a hard time, so he decided to make the little boy feel better.

Al: Don't feel bad, sweetie!

Al took both of Napoleon's hands and kissed them.

Napoleon: You're weird! You better go back to the classroom.

Al: No! I'll stay with you.

Napoleon: If you only feel sorry for me, get out of here.

Al: I want to make you feel better.

Napoleon: No! Finishing the class I'll leave here.

Al: Or I could walk you home.

Napoleon: I can't! I live in the town, I must also fulfill my obligations.

Al: Oh! I see, we should go back to class.

Napoleon: Okay.

Both boys returned to class, which was calculus, the last class of the day.

During the whole class, Al thought about Napoleon because felt sympathy with him, that's, felt that he was his first love and that for that he would do everything possible to make him feel better but at the same time, to make him fall in love so that all his bad feelings were go slowly.

Al: I will make you feel better, sweetness, I want you to be mine "he thought.


	5. If only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon is left alone at home for a trip by his parents with his older sister, going from being a family afternoon to a whole afternoon of watching movies avoiding his sadness.

Napoleon heads home happily thinking how his parents will have time to be with him.

Napoleon: Mom! Father! I'm here! "he shouted announcing his arrival.

Going to the kitchen to prepare food, saw a note taped to the refrigerator.

The note said the following:  
Napoleon, your father and I went out with your sister to celebrate her future exchange, don't expect us so long, maybe we will stay with your grandmother, prepare your food.

Napoleon became disappointed.

Napoleon: No! How could they leave me like this? They promised to stay with me "he said sad.

He covered his eyes to tears, while he was crying he would bake some chocolate cookies, dropping tears into the cookie mixture.

When he finished baking, he waited for them to cool down a little, after that entered his older sister's room where he saw her closet full of dresses.

Napoleon: If I were a woman, I would love these dresses.

Napoleon grabbed a purple and green gown that reached below the knees with a skirt similar to that of a ballet tutu.

Napoleon: This is beautiful!

He took off his school uniform to put on dress, left his black socks on, looked at himself in the mirror in his sister's room.

Napoleon: I look good, I look like Mal from the Descendants movies.

He took his school uniform to his room and after that he went down to the kitchen to take his freshly baked cookies and some milk to his room to watch a movie.

Napoleon: I'll go get my cookies to see the Descendants movie.

Napoleon watched the first movie while eating compulsively, at the end of the movie.

Napoleón: Mal had the love, friendship and happiness that she wanted so much, but without her parents, I would like to be like her and I don't have any of that, "he said a little discouraged.

Napoleon ate out of anxiety while imagining being that girl in the movie, acting like her as his psychological assistant to forget about his problems.

Napoleón: Maybe I don't have friends and a family that doesn't interest me, but movies and food are all I have.

The Frenchman took off his dress to return it to his sister's wardrobe to wear a simple T-shirt and shorts.  
He would write a bit in his diary about his experience watching the movie.

"Dear diary, today is Monday, my first day of classes at the new school was stressful, my classmates make fun of me and one of them makes me feel uncomfortable for being so affectionate, I got hurt but I fell, the uncomfortable boy was next to me without caring about missing classes, he insisted on being able to go out together but I rejected it because I would spend the day with my parents, but I was wrong, they left without me leaving me alone, I felt like they stabbed me in the back, I saw a movie that It fascinates me and I felt like her but when I took off that dress of my sister that looked like that of the girl in the movie I felt that I fell again...  
If only... I could know how I can be happy to finally end my nightmare"

The Frenchman closed his diary, put it away, set the alarm on his cell phone, and fell asleep.

The next morning...

Napoleon realized that his parents had not returned said in the note, he showered, had breakfast, got dressed, and after that he went to take the bus to go to the city where his high school was.

He was a little late, in Civics class, with Professor McPhee.

Napoleon: Good morning professor, can I enter? "he said sorry.

McPhee: Are you the new student?

Napoleon: Yes, I'm Napoleon Bonaparte.

McPhee: You can go in.

Napoleon entered the classroom, everyone watched him, only Al looked at him with different eyes.

McPhee: We were talking about Valentine's Day that will be tomorrow. Are the teams ready?

All: Yes!

McPhee: You are going to explain the subject with which you have in common with your friend or couple as most of you have.

Napoleon was just silent.

McPhee: I'm going to name the teams, well, Theodore and Sacagawea, George and Amelia, Jedediah and Octavius, Laaa and Tilly, Lancelot and Ahkmenrah, Kahmunrah and Al, Patrick and Cristobal, Ivan and Attila.

Napoleon drew and wrote until the teacher named him.

McPhee: Bonaparte!.

Napoleon: Oui?.

McPhee: Since you just entered, are you going to talk about yourself and things you like, okay?

Napoleon nodded nervously.

Napoleon: Talk about things I like? If I tell them they will make fun of me more "he thought.


	6. The Valentine's Day festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon's classmates prepare their exhibits on the importance of love and friendship, except for Napoleon who hates that day because he never had friends.

Napoleon came to school seeing how everyone was receiving gifts or hugs, he walked with some disgust towards his classroom, while his classmates were outside talking and preparing their exhibitions.

In the meantime...

Teddy, Sacajawea and Custer were talking about how they will celebrate this day.

Teddy: My girlfriend Sacajawea and I are going to the cabins.

Sacajawea: We will ride a horse.

Teddy: And what will you do with Amelia today?

Custer was nervous.

Custer: Wherever the wind takes us, Amelia and I are very spontaneous.

Sacajawea: The purpose is to have a good time.

Custer: That's right.

Amelia arrives with them.

Amelia: Hi guys!.

Amelia greeted Teddy and Sacajawea.

Custer hugged Amelia, they are both a couple.

Custer: Hi, my lady! We were talking about what we will do today.

Amelia: Thank goodness.

The four changed the subject, as soon as Amelia spoke.

Amelia: A while ago I left my backpack in the classroom, I saw Napoleon lonely and very weird.

Teddy: That boy is very quiet from day one.

Sacajawea: By the way... Attila told me yesterday that he found Napoleon in the bathroom lying on the floor, with a cutter in his hand.

Teddy: It can't be!

Sacajawea: It was cut on the arms and thighs.

The other guys were worried, when at that moment they met Al who was standing at the end of the hall.

Al: They're talking about Napoleon, right?

Custer: Yes, why?

Al: I have to talk about him, it's confidential, only and you should know, since you are not gossips.

Teddy: What do you mean confidential? *asked confused*.

Al: Let's go to where the laboratory is because here can hear us.

They head towards the place.

Al: Now yes, well, I'm going to ask you a favor.

Teddy: What a favor?.

Al: You know that I hardly give anything on this day, but this time I did bring gifts.

Sacajawea: Who are you going to give?

Al: In a brown box there is a stuffed doll and some chocolates, and inside my other backpack, there is a small bouquet of flowers and I'm going to give all that to...

Custer interrupts him.

Custer: Are you going to give it to Napoleon?

Amelia: Isn't it obvious, my love? Al is in love with the new one *she whispered to his boyfriend*.

Al felt sorry.

Al: Here between us, yes, I like him.

The four made noise to reveal their secret.

Teddy: Your secret is well kept with us.

Al: Well... Make sure Napoleon stays off the perimeter to give him the gift in his seat, you know so that Kahmunrah and Ivan don't bother him.

Amelia: Yes! In Professor McPhee's class, we don't know if he will have his normal classes because he doesn't have an exhibition like us.

Teddy: Who knows! But we will do your favor anyway.

Al: Well! They also noted that he's very sensitive because he has family problems and with his bad feelings.

Sacajawea: Family problems?.

Al: Yes, I spoke to him a bit yesterday, he said very sadly that his family didn't give him attention and he is also here because he was unfairly expelled from his other school.

Teddy: Too bad!

Custer: How sad that your family doesn't pay attention to you.

Al: Well... Let's go to our exhibitions.

The five went to their exhibits, leaving Napoleon alone seeing how the seats of his classmates had gifts.

Napoleon: This day is just as horrible as in other years *he thought annoyed*.

At that, Professor Larry Daley entered the classroom to find out how Napoleon was.

Larry: Good morning, young Bonaparte.

Napoleon: Good morning professor *he said a little shy*.

Larry: Why don't you go out to see your classmates exhibits?

Napoleon: I don't want to know anything about that silly festival.

Larry: Why not?

Napoleon: Because this day is ridiculous! Also to see everyone with gifts and I have no friends and never had *he said annoyed*.

Larry: Why don't you have friends?

Napoleon: Why have them? Finally everyone makes fun of me when they are fed up with my presence.

Larry: At your other school, were they treating you badly?

Napoleon: Yes, I was expelled because of a fight that I didn't even start *he said sad*.

Larry: And did you talk to your teachers or your parents?

Napoleon: My teachers never believed me and my parents... They don't interest me at all! *he said in frustration*.

Larry: You have a difficult life, your other partners have caring parents, but yours are... different.

Napoleon: I would have loved if they were the same as other parents.

Larry: Do you want to leave you alone?

Napoleon: Yes... I don't feel well *he said sad*.

Larry: If you need support you are looking for me, I will believe you *he said sympathetic*.

Napoleon: Okay!

Professor Larry left, leaving Napoleon alone, crying silently.

Napoleon opens a storybook in French.

Napoleon: If only, fairy tales existed.

Napoleon took off the purple and green cloak and a crown to prepare for his later exposition.

Napoleon: I'll be a king... At least in my presentation.

Napoleon began to read his storybook.

Meanwhile outside...

Al: We should go to the classroom, to ask if he is okay.

Teddy: Al... If you want to give him your gift, do it and speak well to him.

Al: No... I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Teddy: Well... since Professor McPhee sends us to the classroom.

Professor McPhee sent his students to the classroom for Napoleon's presentation.

McPhee: Second group B students, I need them just a few minutes for the presentation of their classmate.

They all went to the classroom.

McPhee: Students... I only summoned them to listen to their classmate, he is also characterized as a king.

Napoleon stood in front of his classmates.

McPhee: You may ask him a question, like you want to know about Napoleon.

Napoleon: Well... ask me what you want.

Jedediah: Why do you come dressed as a king?

Napoleon: It's because I like fairy tales.

Tilly: Where did you come from?

Napoleon: I was born on the Island of Corsica in France, and have lived here since I was 11 years old.

Tilly: France is the best!

Napoleon: You are right...

Sacajawea: What neighborhood do you live in?

Napoleón: I live in the neighboring town of Santa Helena.

Ahkmenrah: Why aren't you in a village high school? If there are two schools.

Napoleon felt nervous.

Napoleon: Well yes, there is Santa Olga and Overtomm.

Ivan: Why are you coming here to school?

Napoleon: Why I was expelled from Santa Olga High School because of a misunderstanding.

Lancelot: What series or movies do you like?

Napoleon: Cinderella, Peter Pan, and Descendants are my favorites.

Kahmunrah: Descendants? I heard it's for children.

Ivan: Yes... He behaves like one.

Kahmunrah, Ivan, and other classmates began to laugh at him.

Napoleon was sad and ran out of the classroom.

McPhee: Napoleon! Wait!.

Napoleon ignored him and continued on his way.

Al: Professor... I'm going to look for him.

McPhee: Okay.

When he left the classroom quite worried, he looked for the Frenchman everywhere until he found him sitting on the grass covering himself with his cloak.

Napoleon was sobbing, until he felt a hug.

Napoleon: Whoever you are, leave me alone *he said between sobs*.

Al: I won't leave you... I... I want to make you feel better.

Napoleon: This day is the worst in all years, I hate this day.

Al: Don't say that, I... I have a surprise, come with me to the classroom.

Al held out his hand to the Frenchman to get up, to go to the classroom.

Al: Your presentation was good and your outfit is very beautiful.

Napoleon: Thanks.

Al looked at the classroom, which was already alone.

Al: Close your eyes.

The French closed them.

Al: Spread your arms.

Napoleon felt something in his arms.

Napoleon: What is it?

Al: Open your eyes.

Napoleon opened his eyes and saw that in his arms he had a box.

Napoleon opened the box, saw a stuffed doll and chocolates.

Napoleon: It's very pretty *he said surprised*.

Al: And that's not all.

Al gave him the small bouquet of flowers.

Napoleon: Those are roses! They are great.

Al: First Happy Valentine's Day, Nippy!.

Al hugged Napoleon, the French didn't believe what is happening causing some discomfort.

Al: I'm one step from making you mine, Nippy *thought as he hugged Napoleon*.


	7. I've fallen into the disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day of school, Napoleon falls ill where the trauma returns

That same afternoon on Valentine's Day, when Napoleon returned home very tired of everything but praised for the gifts that Al offered him.

Napoleon: My first happy Valentine's Day, I wasn't expecting it -he said with joy.

He placed the bouquet of flowers, in a vase in his room, his stuffed doll on his desk and the chocolates in the freezer, he would do the homework.

After doing his homework, he began to write a little in his diary.

"Dear diary, today was a tragic day at the same time good, because the teacher asked me for a presentation so that my classmates knew me better, I was characterized as one of my favorite characters in the movie Descendants, everything was going well until that Al and Kahmunrah started making fun of me, I felt bad because this day is always the worst in my life because to the loneliness I always receive, but Al, that guy who insists on knowing me better, gave me my first gifts of this holiday, I was flattered but that boy wants something more from me, I am suspecting him, anyway, nothing could get worse".

When closing his diary, he went down to the kitchen to make a sandwich to eat, due to his short stature, he always had to climb on a chair to reach for the bread and other ingredients in the pantry.  
He made his ham and cheese sandwiches, and served an orange juice where he began to eat calmly.

Napoleon: I've already eaten my snack, good! I will return to my work.

When he climbed the stairs to his room, he carelessly fell down the stairs but hit his head unconscious on the floor below the stairs, luckily his parents arrived a couple of hours later.

Mom: Nippy! We have already arrived!.

Angela: Lil brother! Where are you?.

Dad: How strange that there isn't a single noise.

Just then, Angela saw her brother's body on the ground and unconscious, his head a bit of blood.

Angela: Nippy! Wake up... Mom! Dad! My brother doesn't react!

Mom: He has a wound on his head, he must have fallen.

Angela: Dad! Call an ambulance, please ”she said worriedly.

Later in the hospital...

Mom: How is my son, doctor?

Doctor: The minor suffered a blow to his head, but nothing serious, he should only come to his senses, but the only problem is that we must suture his head wound, for this he must have the necessary days for his recovery.

The parents were concerned about what happened to the minor.

A forest is present, Napoleon is seen in princely attire, mounted on a white horse.

Napoleon: Where am I? Why am I riding this horse? -he asked himself confused.

He saw his reflection in a pond near the forest, looked at his appearance.

Napoleon: How strange! I'm supposed to have fallen off the stairs and felt a terrible injury.

He continued on his way, until he reached a cavern where he took refuge for fear of things, an elf spoke to him.

Elf: Hello stranger! What are you doing in my cave?.

Napoleon: His cave? Excuse me, I wanted to hide with my steed, but I'm confused, what is this place? Can you tell me where am I?

Elf: You are in the forest near the kingdom of Waterloo.

Napoleon: Could you guide me?

Elf: Of course, you will like the king.

Napoleon: King? Who is the king?

Elf: King Alphonse, is looking for someone who makes him feel happy, because when his parents died he has felt alone, nor does all the servitude make him feel good, he is very gray because of his sadness.

Napoleon: I don't think he likes you.

Elf: Trust me.

Napoleon on his horse went to the castle, somehow many in the town recognized him and bowed to him.

Napoleon: Why do they bow to me?

Elf: I don't know, but we are almost at the king's castle.

They both entered the castle, without questioning Napoleon and the elf.

Napoleon: They didn't ask us questions.

Elf: Maybe they saw that we are peaceful.

Napoleon: Something smells bad to me.

Both went to the room where the king was, someone from the servants.

Servant: Your Majesty! It has honorable visits.

King: Who are you talking about, Ivan?

Servant: They are the elf of the cave and the Emperor of the island.

King: The emperor of the island? He who is lonely, and who is a friend of the friars.

Servant: Yes.

King: Leave me alone with the emperor.

The servant left, for Napoleon he had a very familiar countenance.

The king raised his head to see Napoleon, he noticed that the similarity to Al, his classmate was very identical.

King: Emperor! How nice to see you here.

Napoleon: The king looks like Al, the boy from my school -he thought.

King: Emperor Napoleon, it is an honor to see you in my castle.

King: Fray Attila told me that he would come here.

Napoleon: I don't understand anything.

The king laughed lightly at the comment.

King: As I was told, you are a lot of fun.

The king's gray skin became colored as he took Napoleon's hand.

King: You brought color to my skin, you have broken my curse of never smiling again.

Napoleon was confused.

King: I will throw a party in your honor.

Napoleon: Whaaaaaaaaaaat?


End file.
